Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere in early 2015. It will be shortened and the show's final season, spanning 13 episodes in total, which will be aired consecutively. Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season and are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell, and Becca Tobin have also all been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/13) Source Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/13) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source *TBA as Roderick *TBA as Spencer *TBA as Jane *TBA as Mason *TBA as Madison Co-Stars Spoilers Plot Spoilers *There will be a time jump of six months between events at the end of last season and Season Six. Source *The show's focus goes back to McKinley in Lima, Ohio. Source **After her failed TV-experience, Rachel goes back to McKinley to try and reinstate New Directions. Source **Kurt will coach the new line-up of the school's glee club alongside her, his efforts earning him NYADA credit. Source **Blaine will be the new coach of the Dalton Academy Warblers, while Will will be the new director of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline. Source ***David Karofsky will be returning as Blaine's new love interest. He's signed for the first 4 episodes and will have scenes with both Blaine and Kurt. Source Source **Sam will also be Coach Beiste's assistant at McKinley. Source **The five new McKinley High kids will be incorporated into the first two episodes to some degree, but their story lines are still being developed. Source *There are no definite plans of Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique to return during the season. However, they will most likely come back near the end of the season. Source Casting Spoilers *Five new recurring characters are being cast: Source **Roderick (chubby and shy with a voice like Otis Redding and a true goober, will take the role of the show's new underdog, slated to appear in 7 episodes). Source **Spencer (an out-and-proud football stud and talented singer). **Jane (Righteous, ambitious and unconventionally pretty, doesn’t have much of a sense of humor. She wanted to be a Warbler but tradition kept her from joining so she jumps ship to the New Directions). **Mason and Madison (super-supportive and extremely weird twin Cheerios, Mason will appear to be gay, but he isn't). Shooting Spoilers *Filming began on September 3rd. Source *They will be filming scenes at Cravens Estate (Dalton Academy) on September 12, 15 and 16 for the first two episodes. Source Music Spoilers *They have been working on songs for Season Six. (7/16, 7/22, 8/6, 8/13) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya will record her first batch of songs "next week." (8/23) Source *Darren was the first cast member in the studio. (8/25) Source *Lea was in the studio and recorded 5 songs. (8/26, 8/28) Source Source 2 *Kevin was in the studio. (8/28) Source *Mark was in the studio. (8/29) Source *Chris was in the studio. (9/2) Source *Chord was in the studio (9/3) Source *Dianna was in the studio (9/4) Source Episodes Major events *TBA Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones will be a series regular. Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 12.png Glee S6 13.png Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Glee S6 16.png Victim.jpg Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg tumblr_naxmzixsRi1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Ghjk_ghdn_fdhduroisetrkwnceyrh_jte.png Reunited and it feels so good.jpg Galaxy.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BwPaZNMCUAAtGNk.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nbat4h8Uf91qe476yo1_500.jpg Talented AND nice.jpg Tumblr nbcfkjYlRM1s8xcono1 500.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg dianna in the new studio.jpg Category:Seasons